


Something Has To Change

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Reader-Insert, Sweet Peter Hale, Transformation, Worried Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Peter is sick of watching Y/n get injured over and over. He makes a decision, so he no longer has to have his heartbroken, watching his boyfriend get hurt.





	Something Has To Change

Peter scooped you up, running from the Alpha pack as fast as he could.

Luckily, he managed to lose them, taking you to a small little cabin he had, hidden in the woods for emergencies.

He kicked the door open, grumbling as he set your unconscious body on the bed.

You always did this.

You always managed to be so damn careless, that you made him worry.

This wasn’t him.

He wasn’t caring. He wasn’t usually bothered if someone died.

But then you had to take his heart and fill it with your damn love and warmth. 

Now, here he was, worrying that for the hundredth time, his boyfriend wouldn’t wake up and he’d finally lose you.

He couldn’t do this anymore.

Sitting beside you, waiting and praying that you’d be ok.

Each time he saw you so broken like this, he felt his heart cracking.

What if he lost you? How was he meant to keep going after you made him crave the one thing he never thought he’d ever want?

True love.

He sat by your side all night, waiting for you to regain consciousness and heal.

The cut was deep.

Really deep.

He managed to stop the bleeding, but he knew your body wasn’t handling it too well.

He’d managed to clean you up and stitch the cut, but he was watching as you broke out in a cold sweat.

The entire night, he wiped your body, trying his hardest to get you better.

But when the sun rose, he knew it was worse than he thought.

Your skin was pale, breathing shallow and body completely limp.

You looked like a damn corpse.

He tried his hardest to ignore the pain in his heart, carrying you out and running to the hospital.

They fixed you up and made sure you weren’t infected and had no internal bleeding before re-doing the stitches.

Luckily, Melissa managed to stop too many questions being asked, the doctor leaving Peter alone with you in the room.

He lay his head beside you, praying to any and every god to let you stay with him.

Never once had Peter Hale cared for anyone. Not really. He hated his sister. He never cared about any family members or friends.

But you…you were the one thing he couldn’t lose.

Not after you’d shown him such kindness and love.

The days passed and you managed to wake up.

But only for a few hours, before you fell asleep again.

Your body was tired and worn out. And he couldn’t see you like this.

He couldn’t see you getting attacked and injured, over and over.

“Are you sure? What if it doesn’t work?”

Peter sighed, leaning against the desk as he screwed his eyes shut, trying to think of a better solution.

“He…we’ve spoken about it. Y/n wants this too. He always has. Maybe…maybe it’ll work”, he said hopefully.

Derek shook his head, not wanting to do this.

“You don’t know that. For all we know, he could die. And I’m not losing him”.

Peter growled at Derek, eyes lighting blue, Derek’s red shining in response.

“He’s my mate!”

“And he’s my best friend!”

Scott got in between both men, holding them off from attacking each other.

“Stop! Y/n’s important to all of us. Not just you, Peter. And Derek’s right. What if he doesn’t take the bite?”

Peter turned away from them, knowing he was about to show his emotions.

“That won’t happen! He won’t…he wouldn’t. He’s not going to die. We just need to give this to him. I can’t…”

Peter swallowed the lump in his throat, holding back tears.

Scott and Derek looked at each other, sensing Peter’s grief and pain.

“Fine. We’ll do it”.

Your eyes fluttered open, a strange ringing in your head.

Everything was so loud. So damn loud.

You groaned, trying your hardest to block out the voices as you opened your eyes, intent on telling everyone in the room to shut up.

But what you saw was…nothing.

There was no one in the room.

No people talking right next to you.

No baby crying. No woman sobbing. No man yelling.

Nothing.

You sat up, not feeling any pain on your abdomen.

Lifting your hospital gown, you saw nothing there either.

No huge cut. No stitches. No scar.

You knew what was happening of course.

You weren’t a moron.

Just then, the door to your room opened, Peter peering in.

His eyes lit up when he saw you sitting up, smiling more than ever before.

“You’re ok”, he breathed out in relief, walking over to you and engulfing you in a hug, pressing your head into his stomach.

All you could do was nod, finding peace in being with Peter.

“You turned me?” you asked after a minute, wanting to make sure.

He nodded, looking slightly ashamed and scared.

You chuckled, grabbing his hand and bringing it to your lips, placing a soft kiss on it.

“Thank you”.

“Don’t thank me. We should’ve done it before. When you brought it up the first time. I should’ve listened to you. This wouldn’t have happened if I just listened…”

You pulled him down to sit on the bed with you, kissing his cheek softly.

“Stop. It wasn’t your fault. Besides, what’s done is done. And…I’m a werewolf now. It’s better this way. Just…don’t blame yourself. You did nothing wrong. Ok?”

When he didn’t answer, you gripped his chin and made him look at you.

“Ok?”

He smiled, knowing you weren’t going to let it go, until he accepted what you said and nodded.

You leaned forward, capturing his lips in a sweet and gentle kiss, before lying back down, head on Peter’s chest as he held you close.

“Oh…by the way…you’re not actually a werewolf”.

You looked up at him, confusion on your face.

“What do you mean?”

“Uh…well, the bite worked. You just didn’t turn into a werewolf”.

“What did I turn into then?”

“An angel”.

You scoffed, rolling your eyes at him.

“You’re sweet, Peter. But seriously? That’s so cheesy”.

You shook your head in amusement, kissing his jaw before settling back on his chest.

“I’m serious. You’re an angel”.

You could hear the honesty in his voice, his face completely serious when you looked at him again.

“I…I’m an angel?”

He nodded, seeing the worry on your face.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be here all the way. We can adjust to this. We can…we can make it work. Ok?”

Your mind was going crazy right now.

You were an angel.

Not a werewolf.

An angel.

Dating a werewolf.

What did being an angel entail?

What kind of powers wold you have?

The thoughts raced through your mind, the sounds of people begging and crying still ringing in your ear.

You felt Peter shift you slightly, your head right above his heart.

The sound of it thumping seemed to drown out everything else, making you feel safe and at home.

You simply nodded, knowing that whatever would happen, you’d have Peter by your side.

No matter what happened, he’d always be with you.

And that was all you needed to know.


End file.
